Elsword x Rena 2
by Isajoi
Summary: Sequel to Elsword x Rena This time there will be more Elsword x Rena and some Elesis x Chung if I want to :P Have fun reading I won't spoiler
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year now since all the evil had been destroyed in Elrios. Elsword and Rena were married and lived happy. The knight still asked himself why Raven wanted to kill him a rather long time ago. The elf and the young man had their own house close to the woods, a place Rena loved.

One day Elsword went to Hamel's prison. He wanted to ask Raven for his reason to kill the young knight. He felt reliefed to be safe while talking to the imprisoned Raven.

The black-haired looked at Elsword like he still wanted him to die. "Why did you try to kill me? I don't understand ...", the red-haired said. "First, we were all in great danger because of you! Second, how would a beautiful woman like Rena love an immature little boy like you?! You don't derserve her love, she is too good for you! We were falling in love and then you ruined everything!", Raven replied angry.

Although the man was locked away, he tried to reach the young knight with his nasod arm. Elsword took a step backwards but still Raven succeded in wounding Elsword. There now was a rather deep cut on the right side of his waist. The red-haired clutched at his wound and leaned backswards against the wall. Something was wrong, Elsword was used to getting wounded but his vision went all blurry. He didn't lose that much blood that he wouldn't be able to see normally.

Raven pushed his cell door open and stepped out. "The Black Crow is still working for me, you know?! If you survive you can consider me your enemy! If not, great; then I can do what I want!", the black-haired said with a grin. "P ... poison ...", Elsword managed to say. "Correct! Now now, I'll go ang get Rena!", Raven replied and laughed. He took the young man's wedding ring and walked away.

Elsword felt worse the more time went by. He knew Raven had planned something terrible and he, himself, had to do something; but the poison was strong. It was hard for the red-haired to stay awake. "I can't let him do this! I can't give up now! I got to get up and save Rena ...", he thought. Slowly Elsword sat up. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He took a deep breath, then he slowly got up. "I'm standing now ... but I feel so dizzy ... My vision is still all blurry, but I have to hurry up!", the knight thought and started to walk through the hallway. Every three step he had to stop and lean against the wall again to keep standing. "Damn it! That poison ... It's strong ... but I can't give up! Rena needs my help ... but I have to find an antidote to the poison ...", Elsword thought and blinked several times to get his vision clearer again and it worked. The young man felt a little stronger again and continued walking.

The more he walked the worse he felt again but he didn't stop. Elsword left the jail and walked to the city's alchemist to get an antidote.

After Elsword felt better he ran home and searched for Rena. The elf was preparing lunch, she was absolutely fine. "Raven wasn't here ... that's good! But now I got to be careful!", the red-haired thought. Just now the green-haired noticed her husband standing behind her in the room. "Oh, hi! Lunch is almost ready", she said with her usual warm smile. Rena walked over to Elsword and kissed him, then she continued finishing lunch.

"Where have you been? Did you walk to the city?", she asked. "Yeah ... I was in the city ...", Elsword said and stared out of the window. Rena turned to her husband and asked: "What's wrong, dear?" The red-haired looked at his wife. "I went to talk to Raven ... he broke free and went away, I don't know where he is at the moment ... He planned something I know it ... and it has something to do with you ... But don't worry, I will protect you!", he answered. "But why didn't you catch him there already?", Rena asked. Elsword sighed then he replied: "He poisoned me ... but I used an antidote, please don't worry!"

The red-haired continued to look out of the window. The elf just stared at her husband, then she continued getting the lunch done.

"You said he poisoned you ... Please let me take care of the wound!", Rena said as she finished getting the food ready. The knight nodded: "Okay ..." The elf looked at the wound, a pretty deep cut on the right side of his waist, caused by Raven's nasod hand. She cleaned the wound, used some medical herbs on it, so it would heal better and bandaged her husbands waist. "The wound is rather deep ... thanks to the herbs it should heal faster but you shouldn't fight! It stopped bleeding but it'll break open again if you fight ...", Rena said in a worried tone. Elsword nodded. "But anyways when Raven's here I will fight him! I have to protect you!", the red-haired thought.


	2. Chapter 2

One week had passed and Raven did not show up. Elsword was just getting more and more nervous the more time passed by without anything happening. Rena tried to calm him down but it was no use; the knight slept less and was very careful.

"Rena ... I'll sleep for a bit ... please be careful!", the red-haired said, like he did more often in the last few days. At least he was sleeping a little. The elf was worried about her husband; he slept so little that his wound healed slower. She put some herbs into his lunch, that made him sleep easier and longer. "I hope you sleep well! And I hope you won't be angry when you wake up ...", she thought.

After a couple hours Elsword woke up again. He stared at the clock. "Why did I sleep so long?! ... Rena put something in my meal!", he thought as he got up. The knight had a bad feeling and walked slowly and carefully through the house and downstairs.

The whole house looked like a tornado just went through it. "Damn it! What happened here?", Elsword thought and grabbed his sword. "Raven was here ... I knew it! ... Rena! Where is she?!",he continued in his thoughts. "Rena? Rena are you there? Where are you?", the knight shouted as he continued walking through the mess. "She's not here ... or is she? Did Raven take her?!", he thought as he ran through the last three rooms.

All he found was a huge mess and a blood trail leading to the last room he did not search her in yet. "Please, don't let this be her blood!", Elsword thought with his eyes closed as he slowly opened the half destroyed door.

After the door was open the red-haired slowly opened his eyes. He heared that there was someone inside the room. It was a member of the Black Crow. He was badly hurt and almost dead. An Eldrasil-arrow pierced his shoulder. "Tell me where Rena is! Where did Raven take her to?!", Elsword shouted at him. "Like i'd ... tell you ...", the gunner replied. The knight pushed his blade into the dying man's leg. "Tell me where she is!", he growled. "What do you ... think ... Raven ... did to her ...? Of course ... she is ... on our ship ... locked away ... unreachable for you ... little bastard ...", the member of the Black Crow said. He died a few minutes after that.

Elsword stared at the corpse. "Their ship ... locked away so I cannot reach her? ... No way! I will rescue you Rena! Just hang on, I'll come to save you!", Elsword mumbled and ran out of the house. Thanks to his fear he was wearing his gear all the time, that way he would've been able to fight Raven.

Elsword tried to find the Black Crow's airship. On his way he met Elesis. "Brother, where are you heading to? And why do you hurry so much? Is anything wrong?", she asked. "Yes! Raven broke free one week ago and he's got Rena! I got to hurry!", he replied and ran away. Elesis went to get the rest of the group as backup and then they tried to get to Cargo Airship as well.

As the group arrived the whole Airship crashed into the ground. Members of the Black Crow fled. Fast Elesis entered the half destroyed ship, Chung was the first to follow her.

Meanwhile Elsword had found Rena, after he destroyed most of the ships engines and killed half of the people.

"Hehe, Rena! You lied to me ... the little brat you call your husband is alive and he's here! Now I can kill him! Once and for all and you my dear, can watch him DIE!", Raven said and charged at Elsword who just entered the room. The knight dodged Ravens attack just in time and tried to get to Rena.

Raven was faster than Elsword was, he cut the the red-haired's leg and blocked his way. "You won't ever be able to free her! You will die here!", the black-haired said angrily.

"Get out of my way!", Elsword growled. Raven just laughed at him and cut his right arm. The red-haired was unable to move his right arm now. He grabbed his sword with his left hand; he wasn't used to fight like this but he had no choice. The knight attacked Raven but the black-haired was too fast for Elsword to even hit him.

"Like I said, you will never be able to save her! This time, Rena, you can watch him die for real!", the black-haired chuckled as he readied to kill Elsword. Raven went insane, that was for sure and just imrpisoning him wouldn't help much, but killing one of their old friends?

All of a sudden a bullet hit Ravens chest. The black-haired eyes widened, he stared at the wound and let go of his blade. "H-how dare you ... Chung?!", the leader of the Black Crow stuttered. He fell forward and hit the metal floor with a slam. A puddle of blood formed underneath him; Raven was dead.

The hurt Elsword freed Rena from her chains.

"Elsword! I am so glad you came ...", the elf cried as she hugged her husband. "It's over now ... you are safe ... finally ...", Elsword whispered. "These cuts ... they are pretty deep ... let me treat those wounds.", Rena said and took some herbs out of a little bag she carried around. The knight nodded.

The green-haired squeezed the herbs juice on the cut and then put some of the herbs leaves on the wounds, it was like some kind of natural bandages. "This should slow the bleeding down and prevent the wounds from getting infected ... outside this ship should be some others herbs that will speed up the healing process and stop the bleeding!", she said. "Thank you, Rena ...", Elsword replied; his voice sounded a little weak. "He lost a lot blood ... but he did not give up ... I really need to get more herbs to really stop the bleeding, else he ... he may die ... I cannot let that happen!", the elf thought.


	3. Chapter 3

As the group left the ship, Rena walked over to some trees and searched for the herbs she needed. Elesis and Chung slowly followed the elf. Elsword leaned against the airship and let his body slowly slide down to sit down. He closed his eyes.

"I was too slow ... he managed to hit me too often ... ... I feel so weak now ... and so tired ...", he thought. The knight continued thinking: "I got to stay awake! Rena will be worried ..." The red-haired tried to open his eyes, but he wasn't able to. He felt his hand shaking. "Dammit ... what's happening?! Why can't I open my eyes ... I feel tired but I am able to stay awake ... I can't move ... did I really lose that much blood already? Shit!", he thought.

Just now Rena found the last herb she needed. She turned around and searched for Elsword, but she didn't see him, just Chung and Elesis. The green-haired ran back to the airship and saw Elsword leaning against the ship. He just sat there, his head hanging down, his eyes closed and he didn't move at all. "Elsword! No ... please don't be dead!", she thought as she ran towards him.

Right next to Elsword Rena let herself fall to her knees. "Elsword ...?", she asked carefully and scared. The knight didn't move. "Rena ... I can't ... move ... I can't even ... open my eyes ...", Elsword whispered weak. "You lost too much blood ... stop talking. I'll treat your wounds again with some other herbs ... these will stop the bleeding of your wounds and speed up the healing process ... it's okay if you sleep now ... just save your strength ...", the elf said, she sounded sad with fear in her voice.

She quickly used all the herbs she had collected and finally stopped the bleeding of her husbands wounds. The knight had fallen asleep even before she started treating his wounds. Chung and Elesis had watched Rena using all the herbs. "Chung ... would you please carry Elsword?", the green-haired asked. The blonde nodded and lifted the young knight up.

Chung carried Elsword to the house he and Rena lived in and laid him on the sofa, then he walked away with Elesis. The elf looked at her husbands wounds again, the bleeding had stopped, but he still had the other big wound on his waist. Rena wasn't sure about this, the three cuts were deep enough to slow him down but not to kill him by bloodloss. Carefully she took his armor off. There were many more wounds, some caused by swords and some others by bullets; on board of the airship had been a lot Black Crow Snipers.

Rena took the bullets out of the injuries and treated all of her husband's wounds with the herbs she had at home. Elsword was still sleeping. As the elf was finished treating the knights wounds, she started to clean up the house. A lot things were destroyed.

Rena finished to clean up the house as Elsword woke up again. He slowly sat up, now he felt the pain all his wounds caused and he decided to just lay down again. The pain wasn't as heavy as Elsword had expected it to be, but still it hurt a lot. Just now the knight noticed he wasn't wearing his armor and that he was lying on the sofa at home. "I been sleeping ... and looks like Rena cleaned up the mess ... guess she took my armor off ...", he thought.

Rena entered the room and Elsword looked at her. "Oh, Elsword! You are awake! How do you feel? Do your wounds hurt?", she asked rather quick. "I feel a lot better ... thank you ... the wounds ... do hurt, but it's a lot better than I expected to be honest ...", he answered. "That's good to hear! You should sleep a bit longer ... I'll go outside to get more herbs and treat your wounds again!", she replied. "Okay ...", the knight murmured. Rena walked over to him and kissed him on his forehead. "You don't have to worry ... I'll be back in a few minutes!", she said softly. Elsword nodded.

Rena left the house and walked into the forest, to get more herbs. "He has so many injuries ... it's almost a miracle that he is still alive, after all that had happened to him ... yet he won't ever give up ... ... I am just happy that I can still help him ... and treat his wounds ... I hope he's asleep when I return and not walking around ...", she thought.

As she returned almost two hours later, Elsword stared at her. "Have you been waiting for me to come back?", the elf asked. "Of course I've been waiting for you to return ... you were gone for two hours and the last time I slept ... you had been captured by Raven ...", Elsword replied. "You don't have to worry ... Raven is dead now ... and there is no threat at all anymore", Rena had interupted him and sat next to him. She hugged him and continued: "Because of our friends and both of us there is peace in Elrios ... because you found me I am safe now ... We saves each othee many times ... and you helped me a lot ... And you are the strongest person I've ever met!" Elsword was happy about that, but ... "Yet I wasn't strong enough ... to defeat Raven or even get to you on that ship ... I got hit too often ... and it took me too long ... I lost too much blood ... If Elesis and Chung didn't come to help ... I'd be dead right now ... I am too weak ...", the knight replied. "Nobody would be strong enough to do what you did on that airship ... You killed so many of the Black Crow ... and you destroyed half of the ship, just to find me ... Elsword I love you! I don't care about how strong you are ... If you want to become stronger, then I believe you will become stronger ... But right now you are hurt and you need some rest, so your wounds will heal faster ...", Rena said, then she smiled and kissed her husband.

Elsword smiled back, Rena always knew how to cheer him up again. And for the first time in the last couple of weeks Elsword fell asleep happily and without any worries.

As the knight woke up again, it was evening; the sun was about to set. He sat up and stared out of the window, he still was very tired. There was someone outside, Elsword watched a figure through the window. Slowly he got up and walked outside to see who it was and what he or she was doing there.

Outside the red-haired noticed that the figure he had seen was his wife,sitting on a branch. She was turned towards the setting sun, her eyes were closed and her beautiful hair was flowing in a soft breeze. As Elsword walked towards her, she opened one eye and looked at her husband. He sat down on the ground and felt the warmth of the sun on his face, he was really enjoying this. It was so peaceful.

The two stayed outside until it was dark. "How do you feel? Do your wounds hurt?", Rena asked all of a sudden and she was really quiet doing so. "No ... I'm fine ... Why did you ask?", Elsword replied. "I'm just worried ...", she answered and thought: "And more important ... It was my fault that you got hurt again ..." The knight looked at his wife; the expression on her face. "You think this is your fault, don't you? Don't worry about this ... I'm fine now and don't blame yourself.", he said with a smile. That warm and beatiful smile cheered Rena up a little. Even though Elsword was hurt because of Rena, he cheered her up again.

The next morning the elf got up really early, more or less like every normal morning and Elsword was still asleep. The green-haired made some breakfast and left the house to sit on the tree again. She ate her breakfast up there and watched the birds.

An hour after Rena got up, Elsword woke up as well. He stared at the ceiling. "It's so early ... and I'm still sleepy ... Wait where's Rena?!", he thought and jumped out of the bed. "Dammit! That was the worst idea I ever had ...", he thought. The fast movement caused a lot pain from all the injuries he had. "Shit ...", he murmered. Because of that fast movement some of the deeper wounds started to bleed again.

The wounded knight slowly made his way down the stairs. Luckily Rena entered the house at the same time. "Rena ...", the red-haired murmured and fell to his knees. Because of the wounds that had opened again he wasn't able to stand anymore. "Elsword!", Rena said fast and really worried. "What wrong?!", she asked kneeling next to him. "I moved a little to fast I guess ... now some of the wounds broke open again ...", he replied.

Rena jumped up and ran to the kitchen to get some of the herbs she had been collecting one day ago. Again she treated his injuries and helped him to sit down on the sofa. "You should be more careful ...", Rena said. Elsword nodded. The elf carefully leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "These wounds should heal faster now ... because of the herbs I used ...", Rena said. "Thank you!", Elsword replied with his warm and loving smile. The elf blushed a little as she saw his smile; the two loved each other still as much as they did when they first noticed their feelings, maybe even more with each that had passed.


	4. Chapter 4

Many months had passed, Elsword's wounds had healed pretty fast. He and his wife now lived in peace, but both of them knew that there would be more monsters and evil plans. The two hoped that there wouldn't be any war again, but their wish seemed to never be able to come true.

Only a few weeks ago Elesis and Chung were getting married. The two were now far away and would stay there for at least one or two more months. So if anything was going to happen: Elsword, Rena and Aisha would be the only ones to help the people.

But Elrios remained peaceful; there was no threat, no war, just peace. But how long was this going to last? There were always people that wanted power, no matter the price; but as long as it was peaceful everyone enjoyed it.

One morning Rena was walking around in the forest. She found a little girl, that was about the age of 6. The elf took the girl to her house. "Where are your parents?", the green-haired asked. The girl had white hair and blue eyes, she looked a little strange. "I ... have no parents ...", she replied. "What's your name?", Rena asked worried. "My name ... is Kizami ...", the girl said. "Alright, Kizami ... I will be your mother then!", the elf said and smiled. Kizami nodded and smiled back.

As Elsword returned from his training, Rena explained everything to him. "So that girl, Kizami ... You found her in the forest? And now you adopted her?", he asked. The elf nodded. "Alright then ...", the red-haired murmured.

Now Elsword and Rena had a child. It seemed like Kizami was the perfect daughter for the two. But two weeks after the day Rena had found her, the girl changed. She neither talked much nor did she smile. Rena was worried about Kizami. She spent as much time with her as possible. But the girl wasn't normal.

Kizami changed even more. And one day in the late afternoon, the white-haired showed her true self; she was a demon, that wanted to be adopted by Elsword and Rena to kill them.

"You are a demon?! But why ...", the elf asked. The girl stepped closer to her and said: "Mommy ..." As Kizami was close enough to Rena, she hugged the green-haired and said: "I'm sorry ... but ... You will die now!" The elf's eyes widened as Kizami stabbed her with a knife. "K ... Kizami ...", Rena spat out and reached for her bow.

The elf hit the demon with her bow, then she shot a few arrows at her. Kizami fled; but as Rena hit her with the bow, the demon had pulled out the knife. "I'm losing too much blood ...", the elf thought and pressed her hands against the wound. She slowly sat down. "I need to get the herbs ... but I can't move ... I have to stay strong ... I have to get up ...", she thought and tried to stand up again; but it was no use, she could barely move her legs. "Help me ... Someone please help me ... I don't want to die ...", she thought as tears welled up eyes.

Only seconds after that Elsword entered the house. As he saw Rena he ran to her. "Oh, God ... Rena what happened?!", he asked fast and looked at her wound. "Kizami ... she's ... a demon ...", the elf replied weakly. "Hang in there! I'll get the herbs!", the knight said and ran into the kitchen to get the herbs. He treated his wife's wound, then he lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa.

Rena was very weak and pale, she had lost a lot blood. Elsword carefully laid her down on the sofa. "Please ... don't leave me ... alone ...", the elf murmured weakly. The red-haired sat down next to the sofa and grabbed her hand. "I promise I won't ... I'll stay here.", he said. Elsword kissed her on her cheek and whispered: "Sleep a bit ... I'll stay here." Rena closed her eyes and fell asleep fast.

The knight got up and locked the door. "If only I didn't go to train today ... I could have helped Rena ... she wouldn't be hurt like this now!", he thought. Elsword sat down on the sofa and laid Rena's head onto his lap. He watched her sleep. The elf's painful expression on her face was heartbreaking to him. "I didn't want you to get hurt ever again ... but I left you alone ... and you got hurt again ... This is my fault! But from now on I will be more careful and protect you better!", he thought.

Hours later Rena woke up again. She still didn't feel any better, but she didn't lose any more blood, thanks to the herbs Elsword had used. The elf noticed that her head laid on Elsword's lap. She looked at his face; he was asleep. Rena knew it was about midnight now. She was scared a little, but Elsword was right next to her and he was still holding her hand. This made Rena feel safe again. She didn't move, because she knew that her husband was going to wake up when she did. Everytime something happened Elsword didn't sleep well; he woke at any movement next to him and any noise that was louder than breathing. "I'm so glad you are here ... and I know you will always protect me!", she thought.

Rena watched the worried expression on his face for a moment, then she stared at the ceiling in the dark. "I need a doctor to take care of the wound as soon as possible ... It still hurts ... But now, I'll sleep some more ...", the elf decided in her thoughts and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

As Rena woke up the next morning, Elsword wasn't by her side. She tried to get up, but the pain forced her down again; she had to keep lying there. "Damn ... I can't do anything at the moment ... Where's Elsword? He didn't leave me alone here, did he?", the elf thought and now she was scared again. She was afraid Kizami would return to kill her.

All of a sudden Elsword ran to her. "Rena, stay here! Don't move and close your eyes! Kizami is here ... I'll take care of this, don't worry!", he said. The elf closed her eyes and whispered: "But be careful ..." After that she heared the door burst open.

Kizami entered the house. Her skin had turned to a dark grey color and her eyes were red. "My plan was successful! You two adopted me and I was able to take her out! Now, Elsword, you will die as well! We demons will rule the land! Now ... prepare your DEATH!", she shouted as she charged towards Elsword. The knight blocked her attack with his sword and kicked her away. "Even though we adopted you, I don't mind killing you! You are just like any other demon now! This won't be the day I die, this is going to be your death and the fall of all demons!", the red-haired growled.

Kizami stepped closer to Elsword and stopped as she stood right in front of him, only inches seperating them. "So you think you could defeat me so easy? Without Rena?", the white-haired giggled. The demon laid one finger on the knights chest. "I ... I can't move! What did you do?!", he asked. Kizami laughed: "I am the new demon lord, did you think I had no special powers? Poor little Elsword!"

Rena slowly reached for her Sword. Kizami was close enough that the elf could attack her. The demon still concentrated on Elsword and didn't notice Rena grabbing her sword. "Don't ...", the knight murmured. The elf looked at her husband. She sat up and grabbed her sword with two. The green-haired stabbed her sword into Kizami's back.

"I see ... Rena is still alive ... But there is one thing, elf ... I won't die from this!", Kizamu said, her voice sounded like a demon's now. The white-haired grabbed the sword and pulled it out of her back. "Now that's an honor ... to kill you with your own sword, Rena! And after this, your sword will be your husbands death as well ... Or should I start with killing him first?", the demon grinned.

"Don't! End my life, I don't mind ... but therefore ... let him live, please ...", Rena begged. Kizami looked at her. "You do realize I will kill both of you, don't you?! I won't spare his life, but as you beg so much, you will be the first to die!", the demon said and placed the tip of the sword on Rena's chest. The elf's eyes widened. "I'm gonna die?! And Elsword will too?! Please no, please!", she thought.

"Stop it!", Elsword growled. Kizami just grinned. "I said stop it!", he shouted. "Do you really want to make me have you killing your wife?", the demon asked. "Wha...?! What do you mean?", the knight asked shocked. Kizami turned around and laid her hand on Elsword's chest. "Controling ...", she murmured. The red-haired's eyes widened. "I ... I can't move ... at all ...", he said. The demon controled Elsword and made him walk closer to Rena. "Now my puppet, you are going to kill your wife! Let go off your sword!", the white-haired said. Elsword let go off his sword. "What the ... I have no control over my own body ... Stop it! Stop it now!", he protested. "This is going to be fun! Now ... choke her!", Kizami said with an evil grin.

Elsword did as he was told; he had no control over what he was doing. "No, no, no ... No! Kizami stop it! Stop this madness, now!", Elsword shouted. "Now way, I am going to stop!", the demon laughed. "I can't ... breathe ... ... Elsword ... don't ... let her ... win ...", Rena managed to say.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't ... breathe ... Elsword ... don't ... let her ... win ...", Rena managed to say. She was about to pass out. "I won't let her win! Kizami, no matter how strong your power are ... I will be stronger!", the knight growled and let go off Rena's neck; his hands were shaking. He slowly walked over to his sword; his legs still didn't want to move as he wanted them to.

"I have to admit, you really are strong. But still my power surpasses yours!", Kizami said. With that Elsword wasn't able to move once again. "Grab your sword and then end your own life with it!", the demon said. Elsword grabbed his sword, his hands shaking; he tried to gain control over his body again.

"Go ahead, Elsword! Kill yourself with your very own sword!", the demon said with a smirk. "I ... I won't let you win this easy! I will defeat you!", he almost shouted. "If you won't go ahead and kill yourself then I will be the one killing you! But before I kill you, I will end Rena's life!", Kizami said. Se placed the tip of the elf's sword on Rena's chest. "Well ... this is goodbye!", the demon laughed. The green-haired closed her eyes; she was afraid and waited for the sharp pain.

But there was no pain. She heard that familiar sound of metal hitting metal and slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was Elsword's blade and Kizami with a shocked expression on her face. Rena looked to the right, where Elsword stood; his hands still shaking. "I won't let you hurt her again!", he growled. "So you are stronger than my weakest powers ... Congratulation. But this isn't going to stop me!", the demon said.

Rena grabbed her bow and shot some arrows at Kizami. An Elsdrasil arrow hit the white-haired's shoulder. "So you won't give up either ... Fine!", the demon growled. An evil aura surrounded her. "Now, Elsword, you will listen to my orders! Cut your left arm and make sure the cut is deep enough and hit your bone with the edge of your sword!", Kizami said, her voice filled with anger. The knight did as he was told even though he fought against the demon's will. His blade cut through his flesh so easy; he barely managed not to scream. And as he hit his bone he screamed in pain; tears filled his eyes. His mind went blank, there was nothing but immense pain and a severe bloodloss. He let go of his sword and fell to his knees; eyes widened in pain, clutching at his wound. "I can't do anything on my own ... and Rena is hurt ... she can't do anything either ... Is this how it ends?", Elsword thought. His vision went blurry. "I'm losing too much blood ... My body ... feels numb ...", he continued in his thoughts. "I'm sorry ... Rena ...", he whispered.

Just in this very moment Elesis and Chung entered the house. "Thank God, we're not too late!", Elesis said. Chung attacked Kizami, who easily blocked the attacks.

" ... Sis ... ... Chung ...", Elsword whispered weakly before he fainted. "ELSWORD!", Rena screamed. "Brother ... Shit!", Elesis murmured. "Elesis! I need your help!", Chung said fast as he attacked Kizami again. "Oh well ... I'm done here ... One dead, six are going to follow!", the demon chuckled and disappeared. "Where's Aisha?! She was supposed to come here too!", Elesis asked, slightly angry. She checked if her brother was still alive. Elesis grabbed one of the curtains and wrapped it around Elsword's arm, to stop the bleeding. "Damn it ... that wound is deep. I wonder how he's still alive ... But I am glad he is alive! Hopefully Aisha arrives soon!", the red-haired woman said.

A few members of the red knights entered the house as well. "Miss Elesis ... the magician girl isn't going to come here. Some of our troop found her injured and brought her back to the capital to have a doctor treat her wounds.", one of them said. "This is not good at all ... Rena here is hurt and my brother is badly injured, he lost a lot blood and needs a doctor take care of his injuries as fast as possible!", Elesis replied. "We have two ridable nasod machines outside. You can use them to take the injured to the capital!", the other man said. Elesis nodded: "Good ... Chung take Elsword and hurry up please ... Rena and I will catch up ..." The blonde nodded, lifted Elsword up and ran outside. Carefully Chung got on the nasod machine and hurried to get Elsword to a doctor.

Some time later Elesis and Rena followed. The doctor was already finished taking care of Elsword's wounds. As the elf entered, the man saw that she was hurt as well and treated the green-haired's injury as well. And after that he lead the women to the room Elsword was in.

Chung was already waiting there for Elesis. "He will be fine soon, but he needs to rest a lot. He lost a lot blood and is pretty weak now ... this is why he's having a blood transfusion ...", the doctor said to Rena before he left. "Poor Elsword ... and all of this happened because I adopted Kizami ... the demon ...", the elf thought as she walked over to her husband's bed.

She looked at his face; he was sleeping, yet the expression on his face was filled with pain. He had dark circles under his eyes, which were caused by the immense loss of blood.

Softly Rena stroke his cheek, then his hair. "I'm so sorry ...", she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "This is my fault ... both of us got hurt because I wanted to adopt Kizami ... It's my fault you are here now ...", she continued whispering. The elf was now crying without making any noise.

Elesis left the room. Chung walked over to Rena and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Elesis is going to to find the demon ... I will go now too and help her. And don't worry, we will be fine! You should stay here and get some rest for your wound to heal as well ...", the blond said and left the room.

The elf just sat there next to her husband's bed. She held his hand and cried silent. "I'm so sorry ... I should've attacked Kizami ... But I couldn't do it ...", she whispered.

Rena walked over to the window and watched the people that walked around. "All these humans ... not one single elf in this city, except me ...", she thought. Then she saw an old man walking down the street with his wife. They both looked happy together. As Rena continued watching the couple she started to think of her future with Elsword; he would die sooner than she would. "I am an elf ... I live at least four times longer than a human would ... But I don't want to live that much longer ... I need to talk to other elves.", she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elsword ... if you can hear me ... I will be away for three days, so don't worry.", Rena whispered to her husband, the walked over to the door. With a sigh she opened it.

"Rena ... Please don't go ...", Elsword whispered weakly. Slowly he opened his eyes. The elf looked at him and closed the door again. She could clearly see, that it was hard for Elsword to even keep his eyes open. "But I have to ... ah, okay ... I'll stay", the green-haired said, walked over to her husband's bed and sat down on a chair next to it.

"I'm sorry ... I let ... her win ...", the knight whispered. "Don't be sorry ... I should've shot her with an arrow earlier ... I just couldn't do it ... It's my fault ... because I adopted her ...", Rena almost cried. "I loved her too ... but she is a demon ... she isn't ... our daughter ... we have to stop her ... or she starts a war ...", Elsword replied and wanted to sit up. Softly Rena pushed him back. "We can't do anything right now ... Both of us are injured ... and you lost so much blood ... Our wounds have to heal completely before we are able to do anything ...", she explained. "But ... we can't just give up now!", Elsword protested. "We won't give up ... but we have to stay behind, until we are ready to join the fight! And by that I mean until our wounds are completely healed!", the elf replied. The red-haired sighed: "Alright ... I guess you're right ..."

A couple hours had passed, until Elsword fell asleep again. Without making any noise Rena left the room. She used one of the Nasod machines to get back to a forest near Ruben.

There the green-haired searched for the elven-clan she belonged to. She searched for the clan leader, he was the best magician and archer and he was Rena's father. Her mother, Karu, ran over to her daughter and hugged her. "Oh, dear! How are you? And why do you visit us?", she asked. Karu looked almost like Rena; the mother's eyes were brown and her hair blond. "I'm fine but I need to talk to father ...", the green-haired said. "Alright. Wait here, I'll call him.", the blonde elf said and walked away. Rena waited for her mother to return.

"Sentoki ... Rena has come to talk to you ...", Karu said. "Alright ... bring her to me!", he said. Sentoki had short green hair and light blue eyes. The blonde nodded and walked back to her daughter.

"Come, follow me!", she said and lead Rena to her father. After this Karu left. "What is it that you want to talk about?", Sentoki asked. "Father ... I want to live as long as humans do ...", the green-haired said. "What?! Is this because you married that human?", he asked a little angry. "Yes, father ... I just couldn't live with it ... he's growing older while I stay young ... One day he'll die and I would live three maybe four times longer than him ... and ... I ... I just couldn't take it ...", Rena replied ans started to cry. Sentoki hugged her and said softly: "It's alright ... I understand ... If your mother was a human I would've probably felt the same way ... I will grant you your wish ..." The green-haired looked at her father happily. "But I have to warn you ... taking you that kind of energy will cause you pain ... immense pain ... Do you really wish to do that?", her father asked with a serious expression on his face. "Yes ... If that means I live as long as my husband does!", Rena nodded. Sentoki sighed and nodded.

He started to take his daughter's energy. Rena wanted to scream to in pain, but her father pressed his free hand onto her mouth.

Taking her energy took one and a half hour. Sentoki let go off his daughter. "I am sorry ... that it hurt that much ... But now you'll live as long as a human does.", he said a little sad. "Th-thank ... you ...", Rena replied weak. Her father lifted her up and carried her to their old home.

"There's still your old room ... You should stay here for at least 24 hours ...", Sentoki said as he entered the house. "My husband ... he's in Hamel ... the capitol ... in a hospital ... He has no idea where I am ... He'll be worried ...", Rena said still weak. "Did he wake up before you left?", her father asked. Rena nodded. Sentoki laid his daughter down on her old bed and said: "I will take him here then ... Our healers can take care of his injuries ..." Rena smiled at him and replied: "Thank you ..." Then she fell asleep.

Sentoki left; he used the Nasod machine, his daughter used to get to Hamel. There he talked to the doctor and took Elsword with him back to the elven-village. Some of their healers took care of the human. "Sentoki ... Is Rena alright?", Elsword asked. The couple didn't visit the Rena's parents that often, but often enough for Elsword to know them well. "She's fine ...", the green-haired replied. "Tomorrow she'll come to see you ...", he added before he left. Elsword watched Sentoki leave. "She'll come tomorrow? I guess she fell asleep already ... It is late ...", the red-haired thought and looked out of the window. Soon he fell asleep.

The whole night Sentoki stayed awake and watched his daughter sleep, he was worried because of all the energy she gave up.

The next morning Rena seemed to be fine. But still her father was worried. Some of the healers were talking to clan leader as Rena entered the room. Sentoki nodded and the other elves left the house. "Is something wrong?", his daughter asked. "No, don't worry. It's all okay. They just said that your husband will be perfectly fine tomorrow, although his wound has to heal some more. It won't break open again, but still both of you shouldn't go and fight.", he explained. Rena nodded: "Alright ... thank you ..." She hugged her father and went to see Elsword.

She knocked before she entered the small house. "Good morning!", she smiled as she saw her husband. He yawned and replied sleepy: "Good morning ..." The elf smiled happily. "How are you? Feeling better?", she asked. "I feel a lot better since I'm here ... elven doctors are a lot better than human doctors ...", he answered and sat up. "Why did you leave yesterday?", the red-haired asked, now awake and serious. "Elsword, I ... I asked my father to take some of my energy ... so I will live as long as any normal human from now on ...", Rena eplained carefully.


	8. Chapter 8

"You ... you did what?! You asked your father to shorten your life?! Why did you ...?", Elsword asked fast. "I wanted to live as long as you do ... I wanted to grow older, together with you ... And one day ... I want to die ... with you by my side ...", Rena answered with that loving smile of hers. "You really want to give all of that up? ... Just to be together with me? A human life long?", Elsword asked a little confused. "That's my wish ... to live together with you as long as both of us live ...", she replied, still smiling at her husband.

The whole day Rena stayed with Elsword in that little house. She decided to sleep next to him. She saw that wound on his arm, it was healing really fast, yet the elf was scared everytime she saw it. That wound was like Kizami's signature; a mark of her demon powers that almost killed both of them. And that powerful demon was out there somewhere; that was scaring Rena.

That night she had nightmares: She dreamed that Kizami would find them and kill all the elves in the forest before she slowly killed Elsword in front of her eyes.

She woke from that nightmare. Shocked she looked around the dark room; everything was fine. Elsword was lying right next to her, in his sleep holding her hand. Rena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened her eyes again, Elsword was looking at her. "Nightmares?", he asked sleepy but a little worried. Rena nodded. "It's just a dream ... lay down again and try to sleep ...", the red-haired said.

Rena laid down again and closed her eyes, she was still afraid. Elsword pulled her closer, so her head laid against his chest. His heartbeat made her feel comfortable and safe and slowly she fell asleep again.

Elsword stayed awake and held Rena in his arms as she was sleeping. He stroke her hair and played with it. As he turned away from his wife to sleep as well, she was having nightmares again. "Why is she having nightmares all of a sudden?", the red-haired thought worried and turned back again, to hold her close to him again. In her sleep Rena laid her ear against his chest again and grabbed his hand.

"I love you ...", the elf murmured still sleeping. Elsword smiled and watched his wife sleep until he fell asleep as well.

The next morning Rena didn't wake up as early as ever. She looked at her husband; he was still sleeping and held her close to him. The green-haired closed her eyes again and listened to Elsword's heartbeat. She was so happy, that her father brought him here and that Elsword kept holding her in his arms even though he was sleeping.

A few minutes later the red-haired woke up. "Morning ...", he murmured sleepy and let go of Rena. The elf got up and sat back down again. She put one hand to her head. "I don't feel well ...", the green-haired murmured.

Elsword placed his hand on her forehead. "You have a really high temperature ... You should lay down again ...", he said worried. Rena nodded slowly and laid down on the bed. She closed her eyes.

As Eldword put a damp cloth on her forehead, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Thank you ...", the elf smiled rather weak. "Would you please call father? Maybe this is because he took so much of my energy ...", Rena asked. "I'll go and bring here ... you should sleep a bit ...", the knight said and left.

He searched for Sentoki. The red-haired interrupted the clan leader as he was talking to some other elves. "Sentoki ... I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Rena has a really high temperature ... and it's getting me worried.", Elsword said. Sentoki sent the other elves away and followed the knight.

Rena's father checked her temperature. "This is a really really high temperature ... but it's not because I took most of her energy ... She's just sick ...", Sentoki explained. "I'll tell some healers ... she'll be fine in three days!", the male elf said as he left.

"She's sick? But at least she'll be okay soon ... She doesn't get sick that often ...", Elsword thought as he walked over to Rena and stopped right next to her bed. "Good ... She asleep, that is probably the best for her now ...", he continued in his thoughts.

A few minutes later two elves entered the small house. One checked Rena's condition and the other one prepared some herbs to make medicine with. "First we need to redure her high temperature ...", the one next to Rena said. The other elf started to make some medicine. He handed Elsword the medicine. "When she wakes up, tell her to drink this ...", he said and left with the other elf. The red-haired watched them leave and thought: "That's it?! They just come here for three minutes and leave again?!"

Two hours passed until Rena woke up again. The knight told her to drink what the other elf gave him. The green-haired sat up, drank it and stared at the wall. Elsword looked at her and asked in a worried tone: "What's wrong? Don't you feel any better?" Rena looked at him. "I do feel better ... It's just ... I had nightmares again ... and I'm worried about the others ...", she answered. "Don't worry ... My sister is strong and good at fighting, she probably won't get hurt and there's still Chung, Aisha and the red knights with her ... I'm sure they will be fine!", Elsword replied with a smile. "And as soon as you are okay again we will join their fight.", he added. The elf nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Rena was fine again. She and Elsword left to join the rest of the El-gang fighting the demons.

Some of the red-knights blocked the entrance to Velder. "Nobody is allowed to go any further! The demons already reached this city.", one of them said. "But you have to let us pass!", Elsword protested. "You are Elsword and Rena, right?", another one asked. The red-haired nodded. "Then I have bad news for both of you ... One if your group has been badly hurt and is probably going to die ...", the man continued. "Who is hurt like that?", Elsword asked fast.

The man sighed and replied: "Her name is Aisha ..." Rena started to cry; she and Aisha were good friends and the magician was the one who saved their lives whenever her help was needed. "Please ... take us to her!", the elf sobbed. Elsword grabbed her hand and remained silent. He didn't like Aisha much but the fact that she saved their lives and that she was good at helping the ones fighting at close range from further behind, would make her loss even worse. The death of one of the famous gang that defeated the demons once, would destroy the hopes of the people.

As they finally arrived at the hospital, they met Chung and Elesis. "How's Aisha?", Rena asked. "Don't worry ... She will survive, her injuries already started to heal.", Chung replied. "That's good to hear!", the elf said and entered the room, to see the purple-haired.

"So ... how strong are those demons?", Elsword asked after Rena closed the door. "They are very strong ... stronger than any demon we fought before ...", Elesis said. "And we cannot hold them back forever Soon they will attack us again!", Chung continued. "He's right ... we should ready up for the next attack ...", Elesis said and left. The blonde followed her.

Elsword entered the room now as well to see Aisha. The girl had a lot small injuries, but they would heal soon. There was a pretty big cut on the purple-haired's arm, but nothing that would kill her. Rena used some of the herbs she brought with her, to make some medicine for Aisha.

Demons started to attack Velder. Elsword, Rena, Elesis and Chung fought against the leading demons, the red-knights fought the rest of the demons. It didn't take long and the demons fled, to attack again later. Elsword and Elesis got hurt a little; but it seemed that Elsword was doing worse than his sister. "Are you okay?", Rena asked worried. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just some scratches ...", he replied.

"Rena! Mrs Rena!", a man shouted as he ran over to her waving with something that looked like a letter. "I have a letter for you ... It's from your father ...", the man said and handed the elf the piece of paper.

The green-haired opened the envelope and started reading the letter. Her hands were shaking as she did so. She fell to her knees and started to cry. "Rena! What's wrong? What happened?", Elsword asked as he knelt beside her. "Demons ... attacked my home ... they ... they killed my mother ...", she sobbed. The knight hugged her, trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry ...", he whispered. Rena held him tight to her and kept crying. "Rena ... you should go and meet your father ...", Elsword said. The elf nodded: "I'll leave tomorrow ..." She let go of her husband and got up.

Until evening they group had to fight back demons almost every hour. Strangely the demons never attacked at night, so they all went to sleep. Elsword was the last one to go to sleep, he stared out of the window for a while and noticed a figure standing there and staring up to him. The figure was dressed in black and the head was covered with a hood. There wasn't much light outside, so Elsword couldn't see that person's face, only these yellow eyes that stared right at him.

The figure ran away, and Elsword went to sleep.

The next morning Rena was gone, the knight thought she went to see her father, but there was a note on her pillow. Elsword picked it up and read it: "I have Rena, you might try to save but I will tell you know that this will be no use! I won't let her go and if you decide to come here, I will kill you!" This hand writing was familiar to Elsword. "Dammit!", he said and ran out of velder city. He ran towards the olf chapel of velder, better know as "Underground Chapel".


	10. Chapter 10

Elsword fought many demons until he finally reached the chapel itself. He had many wounds, but he needed to save Rena.

"Well, well, Elsword ... You decided to come here ...", the voice of a female demon said. "Kizami! I knew it!", Elsword shouted. "You can stop calling me Kizami now that was just my cover! I am the Queen of demons! I am reborn, I am Karis!", she said and stepped out of the shadows. "Dammit!", the red-haired cursed and readied for a fight. "Pathetic human ... I won't be the one you'll fight! It'll be someone you know, someone you thought was dead!", Kizami, a.k.a. Karis said.

Suddenly Elsword heared Rena scream. He looked into the direction the scream came from and ran towards her. "Damn, why always Rena?! Do we have to kill all demons to finally get some peace?!", the red-haired thought.

As he arrived at the heart of underground chapel, he saw Rena. Her arms above her head; chained, her feet didn't even touch the ground and her shirt was ripped. The elf was scared, tears in her eyes as a hooded figure touched her, now naked, chest. "Stop it and let her go!", Elsword growled at the figure. It stopped and turned around to face Elsword.

These yellow eyes, the ones the knight saw last night. This face, it was Ravens. "R-Raven?!", the red-haired spat out. "A dying soul filled with hate, rescued and put into a demon's body ... This is what you see!", Karis said as she appeared right next to Raven.

Elsword wanted to hit her with his sword, but she stopped the blade with her bare hands. "Let's get rid of this annoying weapon.", Karis said and used some of her powers. The sword exploded, leaving only some shards. Some of the shards hit Elsword, some hit Raven. The floor was covered with big and small shards of the knight's sword. Elsword stared at the shards on the floor, than at the ones that hit him and pulled the shards out of his body. "Damn it ... How can I beat him and ... Karis ...", he thought. The knight tried to fight Raven without a weapon but it was no use.

The black-haired kicked at Elswords leg. The boy's leg broke and he fell to the ground, trying to hold back a scream. Raven grabbed one of the bigger shards and pinned the red-haired's arm to the ground.

Elsword stared at Raven. "Can't I do anything?! Chung and Elesis won't come here ... they have to fight other demons ... I am the only one that is here to save Rena! I have to get up!", the knight thought and looked at the elf. "Don't worry ... I will defeat him ... and I will save you! No matter what it might cost ... even if I die trying to save you ... I will save you!", he thought.

Elsword pulled the shard out of his arm. "Big enough to kill Raven again!", the knight noticed. The red-haired used the shard to stab Raven. "You little brat! You'll pay for this!", the demon growled. Elsword pushed the shard deeper into Raven's chest. "Die already!", he shouted and pushed the shard even deeper. The black-haired spat out blood and just stared at Elsword. "Go ahead ... finish it! ... Free my soul ... from this demon body!", Raven said. "You ... you didn't want to live?!", the knight asked pretty much shocked. "No ... first ... Seris died ... and I was forced ... to stay alive ... Rena ... she looks like Seris ... I wanted her ... but she loves you ... there's nothing I live for ... so hurry up and finally end my suffering!", the black-haired explained. "But why did you help Karis then?! Why did you do that to Rena, why did you fight me?!", Elsword asked angry. "Karis is the queen of demons ... she's a succubus ... I had no control over myself ... and even if you don't believe me ... please forgive ... and end my life ...", Raven begged. "I will kill you! But that does not mean I fogive you!", Elsword shouted as he pushed the shard deeper. He finally killed Raven.

The knight freed Rena once again. He took off his shirt and handed it to the elf. "Here ... Wear it ... it might be all bloody but at least you have something to wear now ...", Elsword said. Rena took his shirt, thanked him and put it on. "I ... I'm sorry this happened again ...", the green-haired apologized. "There no need to be sorry ... It's not your fault Karis revived Raven ...", the knight said with a slight smile. "But you got hurt again ...", Rena sobbed as she hugged Elsword, burying her head in his shoulder. "It's okay ... these wounds aren't deep ... they'll heal up fast.", the knight said, trying to comfort his wife.

"I ... We have to go back ... back to my father ... he wanted to see you as well ...", Rena said as she calmed down a little. "Alright ... We should tell Elesis and Chung what happened and that we both have to leave ... We can be at elven village tonight if we hurry up a little.", Elsword said. The elf nodded. Both of them left the chapel and hurried to get back to the village to tell Elesis and Chung everything.

"So ... we will leave again ... this is very important and we will come back as soon as possible.", Elsword said to his sister. Elesis nodded.

Only minutes later the knight and the elf left Velder to hurry back to the forest close to Ruben; of the two used a Nasod machine, to travel a lot faster.

In the evening both of them finally arrived at the elven village. Sentoki was already waiting for their arrival. Rena hugged her father as soon as she saw him and started to cry. "I am sorry ... I couldn't protect Karu ...", Sentoki said sad. "I know you had to protect the others ... And i know it's hard for you too ...", Rena replied brushing away her tears. Elsword looked sad at the ground.

"Your mother wanted you to live as an elf with full powers ... I'll give you your energy back. Karu wanted me to take the rest of her powers before she died ... so you don't have to worry about your husband ... he will live longer than any human when I use Karu's energy on him ...", Sentoki whispered into his daughters ear. Rena nodded.

"Leader! Some of the demons returned and attacked our people!", a elven warrior said as he ran towards the three. "Elsword would you help them please? I have to talk to Rena for a second ...", Sentoki asked. The knight nodded and followed that other elf to help them fight the demons; the red-haired went to fight even though his leg was broken, he knew they needed his help. "I'll give you your energy back ... You are going to faint ... but please don't fight for two days.", Rena's father said. She nodded and Sentoki started to give her her energy back. As he said she fainted.

Sentoki carried his daughter home and laid her on a bed. "Forgive me for what I am going to do ...", he whispered and left a note and a small table next to the bed. After that the leader of the elves searched for Elsword. The knight got hurt in the fight and some elves treated his wounds and his broken leg in some kind of hospital. It was just a very small house, big enough for five rooms. Sentoki sent the elves away and stood next to Elsword. "Sentoki ...? Where is Rena? Is she okay?", the human asked a weak. "She's fine don't worry ... I gave her her powers back ... and since my wife is dead ... I'll give you all my energy. You'll live as long as a elf ...", Sentoki explained. "Why give me all your energy? ... Wouldn't that ... be your death?", Elsword asked. "You're right ... one of my sons will take the place ... and I ... I will be united with my wife in the afterlife ... And now that Rena has her powers back ... I want you to live as long as she will live ...", the elf answered. "If I were you ... I would want to be united with my wife as well ... but ... I think she might wanted you ... to live on ...", the human replied. "I made my decision ... nothing will change my mind ... Goodbye then ... Elsword!", Sentoki said and started give the knight all his elven energy.

Minutes later Sentoki was dead and Elsword had the elf's energy. "I feel sorry ... for what he did ... for Rena ... now both her parents are dead ...", the red-haired thought.


	11. Chapter 11

It was already midnight as Rena woke up. The moon lit her room completely up. The green-haired saw the message her father left for her. She took the piece of paper and started to read: "My dear daughter ... I told you I'd give your husband Karu's last energy, but I lied. By now, I am dead ... because I gave all my energy to Elsword. Your mother and I will be united in the afterlife again ... I just couldn't live without her. I hope you understand how I feel and I hope you can forgive me ... I wish you and Elsword a long and happy life from now on."

As Rena read the letter she cried, both her parents were dead now. She left the house and searched for Elsword.

As Rena entered the little hospital she saw her father lying face down on the floor. Sentoki laid there dead in the only lit up place. Elsword sat on the bed, hidden in the shadow and his face covered by his hands. Rena knelt next to her father body, to see for herself if he really was dead.

The elf looked at her husband, he was in shock. She sat down on the bed and softly touched one of his hands. "Elsword ...", she whispered. The red-haired hugged his wife. "I'm so sorry ... Your father, he ...", he started, but Rena interrupted him: "I know what he did ... It's okay ... I understand why he wanted to do this." The green-haired spoke very calmly, she knew exactly how her father felt as he decided to give all his energy to Elsword.

"They'll bury my parents tomorrow ... after that we should go back to Velder ...", Rena said. The knight nodded slowly, he still was in shock. "Let's go to my old home ... I don't want to stay here any longer ...", the elf said and got up. Elsword nodded and followed her. "How's your leg? It's broken, isn't it?", she asked a little worried. "Since your father ... gave his energy to me ... it's like my leg wasn't broken at all ...", the knight answered. "At least one good thing ...", Rena murmured and entered her old house.

The whole night the elf had nightmares. When she was awake she pretended to be strong, but when she was asleep terrible nightmares haunted her. Elsword pulled her closer to him, so her ear laid against his chest. Everytime the green-haired had nightmares her husband held her close to him like that; it calmed her down and she slept peaceful. This time she still had nightmares, even though Elsword held her that close to him. Softly the red-haired stroke his wife's cheek. "Rena ... calm down ... it's just a dream. I'm here with you ... everything will be alright ...", he whispered. In her sleep the elf grabbed her husband's hand and murmered: "Elsword ... thank ... you ..." She smiled in her sleep and continued to sleep, now peaceful. Minutes later Elsword fell asleep as well.

Early in the morning Elsword woke from a sharp pain. His eyes flung open and he grabbed Erendil, Rena's sword to attack. A glitter monster stabbed the knight. Elsword destroyed the glitter's sword, leaving a piece of the sword in his chest. Fast he got up and killed that monster.

Rena woke from Elsword's fast movement and watched what happened in shock. The red-haired sat down on the bed again, breathing heavily. "Rena ... please ... pull that shard out of my chest ...", Elsword said. The knight's wound was bleeding a lot and Rena was scared the shard would have hit Elsword's heart. "If I pull that shard out ... your lung will collaspe ... you'll die if I pull the shard out ...", the elf said as tears started to run down her cheeks. "Rena ... please ... the shard will be moving ... It may hit my heart ... there would be no chance for me to survive ...", Elsword begged. The green-haired took a deep breath, then she said: "Alright ..." Rena tried to pull out the shard of her husband chest.

The elf was able to grab the shard. She felt Elsword's heart beating, the shard would have hit his heart if she didn't do what the knight said. Slowly and carefully she pulled the shard out of her husband's chest. "I ... I got the shard ...", Rena said, still a little shocked. "Thank ... you ...", Elsword replied, trying to breathe. "Hang in there! I'll get help!", the elf said fast and ran outside.

Two minutes later she returned. Rena ran over to Elsword and said: "I got some help ... Just hang in there for two more minutes!" The green-haired cried. The knight was gasping for air, but he grabbed Rena's hand and looked at her as if he wanted to promise her that he'd survive.

Just now another elf entered the room. He was tall, had short light green, almost blond hair and looked a lot like Rena. "Tenshi, brother ... please ... can you heal him?", she asked, still crying. "Yes ... I can heal him ... Father gave his energy to him, right?", he replied. Rena nodded. Tenshi walked over to Elsword and stopped right next to him. Rena's brother laid his hand on the knight's wounds and started to murmur something Elsword didn't understand. "You know, sister ... father was planning on giving you your energy back and your husband all of his energy anyways ... He didn't want to do this just because of mother's death ... He wanted you to live as an elf, and therefore he had to make your husband's life longer ...", Tenshi said. Rena stared at her brother, shocked about what he said. The older elf took his hand away from Elsword's chest, the wound seemed to be fully healed. "Don't move much ... and stay here for about one day ... this magic takes some time to have it's full effect.", Tenshi explained and was about to leave. "Thank you ...", Elsword said and closed his eyes, finally taking a deep breath. Tenshi left and Rena hugged her husband. "Thank God, my brother was able to help you!", she cried. Elsword wrapped his arms around Rena and whispered into her ear: "I'm happy too ... if I didn't have you by my side ... I'd be dead already." The knight brushed her tears away and kissed her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was the funeral of Rena's parents. It was a rather long ceremony that took half a day. After that they celebrated that Tenshi, Rena's brother was now the leader of the elven-clan.

"All of you elves, welcome Elsword to the elven-clan! He married Rena, my sister, years ago; my father gave his energy to that human and no matter what happened, when he was here he tried to help us ... even with a broken leg he helped our soldiers defend our village against those demons. Let us all be as strong as he is and protect our village and help Rena and Elsword defeat the demon army!", Tenshi spoke to all elves. Everyone agreed in union.

"Rena ... Elsword ... we all will help you to defeat the demons!", the new leader said to the couple. "Alright! Grab your bows and swords and let's go!", he shouted out at the elves. "Elsword and I will take out the Queen of the demons ... Our people and you should help the humans to fight the demons and cover us while we are fighting.", Rena explained. Tenshi nodded. "But you two have to be careful fighting that demon Queen ... wouldn't it be better for me to come with both of you? You know I can fight Rena ... and I can heal you ... in case you'll need it ...", The male elf said worried. "Don't worry! We'll be fine! We both fought her before and defeated her before ... We can handle it ... and I won't let Rena get hurt! I'll protect her!", Elsword said. "I know ... I'm just worried ...", Tenshi replied, staring at the ground. "But I need a new sword ... mine is destroyed.", the knight said.

All of a sudden Elsword fainted. Tenshi caught the human before he hit the ground. "Elsword! Wh-What's wrong with him?!", Rena asked, her voice was shaking. "Don't worry sister ... It's because father gave his energy to him ... His body isn't used to that energy ... It will take some time for him to get used to it ... but I know he will get used to it.", Tenshi said calm. Rena nodded. "He should wake up again in a few hours ... I'm not sure how long it will take him to get used to the energy ... but he might be used to it in a few days ... maybe even one day is enough ... All we can do is wait and see.", the male elf continued.

The elves started to travel to Velder, to help the red knights. Rena and Tenshi went there too. The male elf carried Elsword. They were walking for hours now. "Brother ... we should stop at least for a few minutes ... you can't carry Elsword all the way to Velder like that and think you can fight when we arrive ... I guess we all need a little break now.", Rena said. Tenshi nodded and shouted, so every elf would understand him: "Alright! We've traveled far enough now ... It's time for a break!" He laid the knight carefully on the ground and sat down next to him. Rena sat down as well. A lot elves started to eat or drink something while the others checked the area.

Finally the red-haired woke up again. "Ugh ... What happened? ... And where am I?!", he asked, as he sat up and put a hand to his head. "You fainted ... All the energy father gave you ... you're not used that.", Tenshi explained. "And how did i get here?! This is not the elven village ...", Elsword asked a little confused. "We are close to Velder now ... Tenshi carried you all the way ...", Rena said. The knight stared at the his wife, then at her brother. The male elf smiled at him and got up again. "Okay! I guess we are ready to continue to Velder now!", Tenshi said loud.

All elves nodded and started walking again. Rena helped her husband get up and together they continued to Velder.


	13. Chapter 13

As they continued to Velder they could see a lot smoke rising from the city. "The demons must be destroying the houses and setting them on fire ...", Tenshi murmured. "I hope they are all okay ...", Elsword said more or less talking to himself.

Even before they could enter the city demons started attacking. "You defeat the demons in the city amd the whole area ... Elsword and I continue to find Karis and defeat her!", Rena said and ran into the city; Elsword following her.

The city was a battlefield: The red knights fought hordes of demons. Elsword and Rena ran past the fighting knights. Some of the red knights had died. "Rena, wait! I still don't have a weapon ...", the red-haired said and stopped. "We got to hurry, Elsword ... Use my sword! We have to fight Karis now!", she said fast and continued to run. Elsword looked down; there were many dead knights and demons. The young knight found a pretty good sword right next to him. He took the sword and started running, to catch up with his wife.

As Elsword saw Rena standing in front of some demons he hurried to get to her. The demons were laughing. Rena held someone in her arms; Elsword didn't see who it was but he was worried. As he stopped right next to his wife, the knight saw that she held Chung in her arms. Slowly the elf sunk towards the ground with the blonde.

Chung was badly hurt, he looked terrible and was coughing up blood. Elsword's eyes widened, his friend, his sister's husband was about to die. The blonde looked at the knight. "El ... sword ... she ... has ... elesis ...", Chung said weakly. He held something in his hand. The blonde opened his hand and said: "I'll die ... but ... save her ..." Tears filled his blue eyes. In his hand was one of Karis' gloves. "We will save her and kill Karis ... but I can't leave you to die here ...", Elsword started. "Just go ... leave me ... already ... I am ... no longer ... for this world ... I'm sorry ... I let ... this happen ...", Chung interrupted him. The blonde's eyes closed.

"TENSHIIIII!", Rena shouted at the top of her lungs. She cried. Elsword just stared at them, his eyes opened wide. He heard the laughing demons and killed them.

Tenshi ran over to them, he had heared Rena shouting his name. "What happened?!", he asked as he stood behind his sister. As the male elf saw Chung he knelt next him and laid a hand onto the blonde's chest. "He's not dead yet ... I can heal him!", Tenshi said and started healing Chung. Elsword looked at them. "That could happen to Rena as well ... When we fight Karis ... What if I'm unable to protect her?! No! I'll go alone ... I'll defeat Karis!", the red-haired thought and ran away, leaving Rena behind. She didn't notice Elsword ran away, she was still shocked because of what had happened.

Only as Tenshi stopped healing Chung, Rena noticed her husband was gone. "Where's Elsword?!", she asked fast. "Oh my God! He went to kill Karis on his own ... Tenshi ... Come with me! We've got to hurry!", she said, jumped up and started running. Her brother followed.

"I hope nothing happened to him ... Please be okay ...", Rena thought.

At the time Tenshi and his sister found Karis, the fight just ended. Elsword and the succubus stabbed each other; the demon seemed to be finally dead after all. Karis had stabbed Elsword as well but it didn't kill him at that moment. He saw Rena and Tenshi running into the room. The red-haired made two steps towards his wife until he fell to his knees. "Re ... na ...", was everything Elsword was able to say. Rena ran towards him, holding his head between her hands. "Why did you go alone?! You could be dead by now ...! Now you're badly hurt ... But ... you're alive ...", she cried. Tenshi pulled the sword out of Elsword's chest. His eyes widened in pain and he spat blood. The knight wanted to move. "Stop! Don't move! Just hold still ... I'll heal you ...", Tenshi said and started healing the red-haired. Slowly Elsword's eyes closed, the pain went away and somehow he felt so safe.

"Tenshi what's happening to him?!", Rena asked worried. "He's fainting ... but don't worry ... It's better for his wounds to heal up! My powers made him faint ...", Tenshi replied.

A loud laughter filled the room. Karis still wasn't dead. She got up and charged at the three. Rena closed her eyes, afraid of what would come. And as she opened her eyes again nine white tails were in front of her. "Ara! Thank goodness!", the female elf sighed in relief. Just at that time a gigantic beam of light hit Karis, then some kind of purple lightning. "Eve and her partner Add ... they came to help you too.", Ara said and finished Karis off.

Tenshi finished healing Elsword. "Where is Elesis? Chung said Karis took her here.", Rena asked. "That red-haired woman?", Add asked back. The female elf nodded. "She's over here ... looks like she's hurt ...", the white-haired man said. "Nothing life-threatening ... only some scratches, but she's unconcious.", Eve said. Add lifted Elesis up and carried her across the room over to Rena and Tenshi. "We'll go ... and defeat other demons.", Add said and left with Eve. Ara looked at Rena and her brother, the she left too without saying any word. "Ara ... thank you for your help!", Rena said before the black-haired was gone.

Tenshi healed Elesis a little, until she woke up. "What happened? ... Chung! Where is he?! Is he okay?! He was badly hurt ...", Elesis asked fast as she woke up. "Don't worry ... He's okay, I healed him ... I'm Tenshi, Rena's brother.", the male elf said. He looked at his sister and continued: "We should go back to Velder now ..." Rena nodded and helped Elesis to get up. Tenshi lifted Elsword up and started walking. "What happened to my brother?", Elesis asked. The female elf told her everything that had happened since they returned to the elven village. Elesis just remained silent until they arrived at Velder.

Chung was helping the elves to fight the demons. As he saw Elesis, he ran over to her. "Thank goodness, you're okay! I'm sorry I couldn't stop Karis ...", the blonde said and hugged his wife. "I'm so glad you're okay ... I was so worried about you ...", Elesis replied. "Thanks to Rena's brother I'm still alive ...", Chung murmured.

Tenshi put Elsword down and leaned him against a wall. Slowly the knight woke up again. "How do you feel? Are you okay?", the male elf asked calm and put his hand to the human's shoulder. "Tenshi ... I feel a lot better, but I'm a little dizzy ... and I still feel a little weak ... Thank you ... for healing me ...", Elsword replied. "I'll heal you again ... after that you feel fine again ...", Tenshi said and put his hand on top of the red-haired's head, then he used his healing powers for a few seconds. "Still dizzy?", the elf asked. "No ... thank you, Tenshi ... I owe you", Elsword answered. "You went to fight Karis on your own ... to protect Rena ... You owe me nothing ... It's a thank you, for protecting Rena and for making her happy ... I don't really know, I met you only days ago ... but I can see that you and Rena need each other ... so I want you to stay with her!", Tenshi whispered, so only Elsword would hear him. The knight nodded and Tenshi helped him get up.

Rena was talking to Chung and Elesis and already started fighting some demons. As the female elf saw, that Elsword was awake again, she ran to him and hugged him. "Please don't go to fight strong enemies like Karis alone again!", she cried and buried her face in his shirt. Before Elsword could reply, Rena continued: "I know you wanted to protect me and the others ... but it's not worth sacrificing your life! We can help you ... and as Tenshi healed you Ara, Eve and her partner Add showed up to help us! Our friends will always be there to help us ..." The knight laid his hand onto her head and replied: "I promise ... I won't go to fight enemies that are too strong on my own again ... I'll ask for help ... I'm sorry ... I made you worry. But I just don't want you to get hurt ..."

"Elsword, Rena, come on! There are still so many demons ... Help us fight them!", Tenshi said and kept shooting the demons. The couple joined the fight.

Rena gave her sword to Elsword, so he could fight and she kept standing behind where she was and shot some demons dead. As Tenshi looked at his sister he saw that she was shivering. He walked to her and asked worried: "Rena ... Are you alright?" The female elf looked at her brother. "I don't feel very well ...", she replied. "Let me take a look at you!", Tenshi said and placed a hand on Rena's forehead. His eyes widened. "Rena ... you ...", he started.


End file.
